DakexAlexy: The New Boys On The Block (Part One of Two)
by Daydrah Dreemare
Summary: Alexy is a strange young boy with tastes in other boys. Dakota is a fun loving surfer from Australia who's here to help with the orienteering race but wouldn't mind cozening up to a sheila or two while he's here. When Dake finds out what Alexy thinks of him, will he completely disown Alexy as a friend or will he open up his mind and heart?


Alexy and Dake Fanfiction

The New Boys On The Block

Being "the new kid" can be kind of scary. Being different can be just as scary. But for Alexy, he was both a new kid and different. Kind of fruity as the others kids would say.

But no matter how fruity everyone else thought he was, Alexy's brother, Armin, was always there for him. Whether it was because of Alexy getting in trouble for his outrageous choice in clothing for school or being picked on for his fruitiness, Armin stood strong beside his brother. Even though Armin wanted nothing more than to walk away from Alexy for doing some really stupid things sometimes, he couldn't help racing back to his strange blue haired twin. However, at times, it seemed as if he was completely through with his brother! How stupid Alexy could be was far beyond Armin's comprehension. It aggravated him to the upmost points!

"Gaaah! Do I really have to go shopping with you, again? You know I hate shopping for hours on end."

"Please, Armin? You're the only person at this new school that I can go with and not seem so…gay with," pleaded Alexy, his violet eyes reaching out for his brother's sympathy.

"Oh, please." Armin rolled his blue eyes. "Do not try the puppy dog eyes, it's getting really old." Armin got up from the chair he was sitting in and stomped across the room they shared for studying.

"Please, Armin, you're my brother. You're opinion means more to me than anyone else's, you know that." Alexy wrapped his arms loosely around his brother's shoulders. "C'mon, twin-y. Pleeease," he begged softly into Armin's ear.

Armin turned around. "You know I can't stand when you do that in my ear, I only like it when girls do it. You know that." He put his hands on his hips and looked to the floor thinking. He sighed and looked up into his brother's eyes.

"Won't you go shopping with me? Just this one last time and then I'll find someone else to go shopping with." Alexy clasped his hands together and placed his index fingers against his lips. An equally pleading smile pulled its way across his mouth.

"Last time?" Armin looked questioningly at his brother.

"Last time," Alexy held one hand up. "Promise, then I'll find someone else to go with me next time."

"Alright," Armin agreed.

Alexy began jumping up and down.

"But," Armin halted Alexy's excitement, "only if you find that someone today. Got it? I'll go with you today, but you have to find someone else for next time, today."

"Alright. Got it." Alexy smiled and hugged his brother. "Thanks bro."

"Yeah," Armin smiled genuinely. "Now let's get going so we're not late for school."

"Sweet Amoris High. Nice school, Uncle Boris."

"Yes, my nephew! Sweet Amoris is the best school around!" The tall brood leaned over to whisper in his nephew's ear. "It also has plenty of beautiful young ladies!"

Dakota smile brightly. "A nearby beach, beautiful girls. This school is perfect!"

"Yes but you're here to help, Dake. Don't forget that or you'll get into trouble."

"Yes, Uncle Boris." Dake nodded.

_So many girls!_ Thought Dake as girl after girl sauntered by him, everyone looking him up and down. He, in turn, gave their bodies a once over, or twice, or sometimes a thrice over. He wasn't very picky about how he liked his girls; they just had to be girls...well, nice girls at least.

"Oh! Hey Dake!"

Dakota looked around and saw the little red-head he had met at the beach bounce towards him. _Bloody 'ell! She's cuter in 'at school girl outfit than she was in 'er bathers! _"'Ello, mate!" He smiled as he embraced the small girl. "Have a fun vacation, love?" His Aussie accent was thick has he spoke.

_Such a term of endearment! _Her face flushed bright red remembering how Dake had tried to teach her how to surf..and then kissed her after oh so romantically catching her from falling into the water. "I told you I wasn't any good with standing on boards in water. I doubt any American land lover is!" Her face stayed flushed as she spoke.

"It's alright, Sheila! Not everyone is meant to be on top of the water their very first time." He smiled so brightly all three of them couldn't help but laugh.

"HEY! RAYA!" a voice came from the other side of the courtyard. It was Alexy.

Running up to the bunch, Alexy was breathing quiet hard.

"Are you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-, " Alexy's voice hitches when he looked up to see the blonde haired beauty. His skin looking freshly baked and teeth pearly white. "Who's this guy?" he tried to sound all macho.

"This is Dakota, Boris's nephew from Australia. He's here to help with the orienteering race. Dake, this Alexy, he's a recent transfer student."

"'Ello, mate! Nice to meetcha!" Dake stuck out his hand.

"Hi," Alexy shakily returned the favor.

Pointing his finger at himself, Dake announced to Alexy, "You can just call me Dake. It's what me mates back home call me."

Looking at Dake with shy but wary eyes, Alexy then turned his attention to Raya. "Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

She looked quizzical for a moment. "No, not that I can think of. Why, you want to hang out or something?"

"Well, I was wonder if you wanted to go shopping with me and just hang out in the mall." His face was slightly pleading.

"Well, I don't see why not. I mean, I think it would be fun!" She clasped her hands together and lightly bounced up and down on her toes.

"Ugh! Thank you!"

"Why?"

"I don't like going to places by myself all that much and Armin said this was the last time he'd go with me."

"Well, that sounds like a nice bloke," Dake joined in sarcastically.

"Armin's my twin," Alexy lightly informed Dake.

"Does he have righteous blue locks like you, mate?"

Alexy's eyes widened. "You like my hair?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely!" Dake raised his hand for a high-five, and Alexy happily returned the favor.

"Um," Alexy scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to join us tomorrow?" His cheeks began to lightly blush pink.

"Would it be alright with you, Unc.?" Dake looked to Boris.

"I don't see why not; just don't get into any trouble. And be nice to the pretty lady," Boris bowed to Raya and handed her a rose for unknown-th time.

"BONZA!" Dake thrust his fist into the air.

"So, see you boys after school tomorrow?" Raya looked between the two.

"Totally!" They responded simultaneously. They looked at each other, and everyone laughed.

The bell rang; they all waved good-bye, and went on their separate ways.

The next day Dake waited for Alexy and Raya at school gate. The bell rang and a few minutes he heard his name being called.

"DAKE!" Alexy called from the school doors.

"G'day, mate." He looked around, "where's our little Sheila?"

"She texted me this morning that she got sick from being around her foster siblings and couldn't get out of bed, let alone come to school then go to the mall." Alexy noticed Dake's somewhat disheartened expression. "But she said that we should still hang out, that her being sick shouldn't ruin a nice day like this."

"True that, let's go. Should be fun, us blokes." He smiled at Alexy, and Alexy's face turned on, bright red!

_##At the mall##_

"So this is what you're brother didn't like doing?" Dake asked as he shoveled through a line of clothes.

"Yeah, it's not really his _thing_. You know?" He shrugged his shoulders. "He's just gotten so use to doing it, I guess, that he's gotten really sick of it. It's no big deal really."

"Well, I'm going to be honest, mate." Dake put his arm on a rack of clothes. "This isn't my 'thing'," he air quoted the word," but I'm still doing it because you asked me to. And when it comes to my mates, or even my family, if they're not comfortable doing something alone, I'd go with them every time. Especially if it were me family, mate. But that's just me."

"Yeah, but he's had to do it all his life. Plus he thinks I need to branch out, find some friends since we'll be living here awhile." Alexy shrugged his shoulders again.

"Well, mate, you can count on me while I'm here."

"Well…the reason I take my brother instead of other guys is so that he can tell me what looks good on me, even though I pick things that are a little 'fruity.'" Alexy looked anywhere but at Dake.

"Why can't you look at me, Lexy?"

Alexy's eyes snapped wide open at the nickname and his face flared a burning red; one he thought he'd never felt. _ Can't tell him it's because he's so hot! _

"You're hot," the words spilled from Alexy's lips like word vomit and Alexy cupped his mouth before he said anything else that could incriminate him farther.

Dake's eyes widened with shock. "Uh, excuse me, mate? Come again?" The look of sheer unhappy confusion warped Dake's face.

"Oh. My. God. I _so_ did not mean to say that out loud."

"But you were thinking it?" He cocked an eye brow at Alexy.

Alexy let his head bow in defeat. "Yes. I've thought you were hot since I saw you yesterday in the courtyard with Boris and Raya."

"Am I the first guy you've felt this way about?"

"No, Dakota." He looked into Dake's eyes. "I'm gay. And if that's an issue, then it's okay if you walk away right now. I'd understand if you did. I've lost plenty of friends after coming out of the closet."

"Aw, bloody heck!" Dake smiled. "Didn't I tell you, you can call me Dake? Please do."

"But that's what you're 'mates' call you…are we still friends?" Alexy's eyes widened in hope.

Dake put his arm around Alexy's neck. "Listen here, mate. I've never been in this kind o' sitch, so I can't say just yet if I return them feelings that you have, but that don't mean we can't be pack-mates, savvy?" Dake tousled Alexy's hair around.

"Cool, because I do like you, Dake. I mean, you're really cool and sweet and fun to be around."

"Might be the open minded surfer in me, mate. People just flock to me." A cocky side smile quirked its way on to Dake's lips.

"You're really cute when you smile like that, you know that?"

"I've heard that a lot," Dake cupped Alexy's chin. "But it sounds better and sweeter coming from your lips, mate."

Alexy's eyes widened as his cheeks flared up again. "I'm not sure I can live though this in peace."

Looking Alexy's body over a few times, Dake concurred. "Now that I think about it, mate, I don't think I will either." He sighed, "But I may need a little time to adjust to the idea. I hope you're okay with that."

"Of course! I mean, at least we're still friends." Alexy smiled shyly.

Dake winked, "Of course…Lexy."


End file.
